


Long Black Cloud

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-masquerade, Experimental Style, M/M, Soulmates, mixed genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d die in your arms if you were dead, too.” -Bush, “Little Things”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Black Cloud

Fire (naturally) unnatural flared familiar over the ceiling. Men of Letters legacy blood spilled black across the floor.  


Dean blinked back smoke. Figure in the flames.

“Sam!”

_Dean._

Dad.

_You did everything I asked you, ten times over. I just broke without your mom._

Heat pricked his eyes and singed his baby hair--

_Take your brother outside and don’t look back._

\--while toddler feet tore carpet, tiny arms clutched tight around his

Sammy

saw the ruins of a Stanford student apartment.

_Sam._

“Jess?”

Mom.

_You were never tainted, baby, it was me. I just broke without your dad._

“I understand. Believe me, Mom, I--”

_I’m sorry._

Red bloomed from her belly. Dean burst through a door.

_Go with him._

_Now, Dean, go!_  


Seventeen and twenty-one bang out of a hunter’s cabin.

“Are we--?”  
“Is this--?”

Rogue’s smile. “Dare ya!”

Long run, short pier, icy Minnesota March lakewater. Dean, dry, doubles over. Sam drags him in headfirst.

Cold lips, hot tongues.  


John Winchester shrinks. _They deserve this._

Mary grows. _It’s your call. I am your servant._

_You did well, Billie._

_Thank you, Father._  


“Authorities still haven’t established the cause of the bizarre fire that ripped through a waterfront warehouse yesterday. Two casualties have been confirmed, though the victims have not been identified…”  


Damnedest thing Dan O’Malley’d seen in thirty years on the job. Bodies. Bones, more like. Wound around each other, mouth to mouth. Like they could breathe for one another. More’n that though, for some damn reason? They’d been covered in salt.

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [Supernatural Masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2435313#t2435313) Round 4.


End file.
